bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ultimate Impossibility
Ultimate Impossibility is the hardest mission ever!! No exceptions!! It has 401 rounds and every 50 rounds has a mini-boss. The boss of this mission is P.H.O.E.N.I.X. And S.I.D.E.W.I.N.D.E.R. You start with $1200 and 10 lives. You are allowed to save in this mission. The reward is 150,000 MM and 3000 AP. It is played on Short track of hell !!! Deserted Battlefield, Hard. Your towers act just like they do in Short-Lived (they cannot be sold) which means they disappear every 10 rounds. Rounds #3 Pink Bloons, 16 Green Bloons #12 Regrowth Yellow Bloons (Rush) #150 Blue Bloons (Clustered) #8 Camo Green Bloons, 30 Red Bloons (Clustered) #4 Black Bloons, 4 White Bloons, 5 Pink Bloons #50 Blue Bloons (Rush), 1 Lead Bloon #2 Zebra Bloons, 1 Rainbow Bloon, 10 Assassin Pinks (Rush) #3 Rainbow, 3 Assassin Speedy Purples (Rush) #1 Ceramic, 1 Unstoppable Stat Increaser Bloon, 5 Leads (Clustered) #10 Speedy Rainbows (Rush), 3 Regrowth Zebras #1 Thick Ceramic Bloon, 3 Attract Protector Rainbows #5 Ceramic Bloons, 1 CRRROD (15 Rainbows) #2 MOAB, 1000 Red Bloons, 1 Bacterial Bloon #7 Regrowth Evolution Bloons, 1,000,000 Regrowth Red Bloons, 10 Assassin Ceramic Bloons, 5 Nuke Bloons #5 MOABs, 1 I.A.B.O.B.E. #1 BFB, 12 Speedy Unstoppable Assassin Purples (Rush) #5 Magician Bloons, 1 Camo Assassin Unstoppable Ceramic #15 Commando Bloons, 5 Shock Bloons, 19 Two-Faced Bloons #1 Stat Increaser Bloon, 1 Stat Decreaser Bloon, 10 Ceramic #6 BFBs, 10 MOABs, 3 TURBOs #3 Regen Ceramics, 5 Assassin Nuke Bloons #1 ZOMG, 2 BFBs #8 Commando Bloons, 1 A.R.I.A., 1 S.P.I.C.A. #5000 Pink Bloons (Rush), 1 Lag Bloon, 1 Glitch Bloon #123 Ceramics (3 Groupes of 41 each) #2 A.E.B.s, 2 ZOMGs, 5 Gold Bloons, 1 Bad Luck Bloon #50 Commando Bloons (Rush), 1 Super Bloon, 1 N.O.O.B. #26 Rainbow Bloons (Clustered), 1 Thick Ceramic Bloon, 2 ZOMGs #2 S.U.P.E.R.B.s, 5 ZOMGs #1 Speedy MOAB, 100 Speedy Purples, 5 T.U.R.B.O.s #3 SUPERBs, 1 BLITZ, 12 Thick Ceramic Bloons (Clustered) #400 Starburst Rainbows, 5 Nuke Bloons, 12 Super Regen Camo Unstoppable Assassin Ceramics #90 Happy Bloons, 16 Sequential Bloons, 5 Empathy Bloons, 35 Police Bloons #72 Regen Ceramics, 56 Empathy Bloons, 7 Nuke Bloons, 1 Warp Bloon #7 SUPERBs, 14 AEBs, 28 ZOMGs, 56 IABOBEs #1 Assassin Power Bloon, 6 Attract Protector Ceramic, 500 Red Bloons (Rush), 1 Unstoppable Evolution #5 Magician Bloons, 6 Assassin Nuke Bloons, 1 Bacterial Bloon, 500 Red Bloons #4 Btd456Creeper Bloons, 2 Speedy Unstoppable Evolutions, 1 Assassin Thick Ceramic #3 Evolution Bloons, 650 Pink Bloons, 9 Assassin Ceramics (Rush), 5 ZOMGs #1 Super Bloon, 12 Assassin Ceramics, 1 TURBO #2 Super Bloons, 5 Doom Bloons, 5 SUPERBs #1 Everliving Super Bloon, 12 Camo Resist Ceramic Bloons #1 Regen Assassin Infinite Unstoppable Resist Thick Ceramic Bloon, 1 T.R.O.L.O.L.O. #1 E.L.E.M.E.N.T.A.L., 12 Assassin Unstoppable Clear Bloons, 1 Unstoppable Thick Ceramic #5 T.U.R.B.O.s, 6 Unstoppable Speedy Shining Bloons, 10 Speedy Unstoppable Resist Purples #7 Bad Luck Bloons, 1 Camo Medusa Bloon, 3 Assassin Ceramic #6 Resist Unstoppable Evolution Bloons, 7000 Resist Unstoppable Red Bloons, 5 Assassin Regen Ceramic #1,200,000 Unstoppable Infinite Resist Red Bloons, 1 Assassin Unstoppable Everliving Evolution #600 Regen Assassin Ceramic Bloons (3 groups of 200 Each) (Rush), 6 Speedy Imaginary Bloons (2 Every Time A Ceramic Rush Comes) #Apopalypse Bloon # 60 Black Bloons, 9 Rainbow Bloons, BTD5 Round 90 #12 SUPERBs, 4 BLITZs, 1 A.R.I.A. and S.P.I.C.A., 1 Unstoppable Slow Down Everliving Solid Bloons #8 BLITZs, 70 Assassin Ceramics, 9 Camo Regen Multiply Everliving Thick Ceramic Bloons #9 Assassin Unstoppable Thick Ceramics, 1 Attract Protector Unstoppable Everliving Ceramic, 6 BLITZ #1 Hyper Bloon, 6 Assassin Nuke Bloons, 7 Degrowth Assassin Rainbow #2 Assassin Gold Bloons, 1 BLITZ, 60 Degrowth Assassin Zebras #90 Assassin Gold Bloons, 1 Gold Bloon, 60 Speedy Assassin Thick Ceramic Bloons, 1 SUPERB #6 Sneaky Assassin Ceramics, 10 Random Bloons, 2 Sequential Bloons, 20 Empathy Bloons #6 Distraction Reds, 50 Camo Regen Blacks (Rush), 10 Camo Regen Cursed Ceramics, 1 BLITZ #20 TROLL, 5 TROLOLO, 1 TROLLFACE, 1 PASSIVE, 6 Lightning Gunship 4, 3 BLITZ #1 S.H.A.D.O.W. C.H.A.O.S., 9 Assassin Degrowth Thick Ceramic Bloons, 61 Assassin Speedy Purples (Rush) #2 D.D.T.s, 5 Camo Assassin Ceramics, 60 Camo Degrowth M.O.O.N.s, 1 Unstoppable V.A.M.P.I.R.E. #5 DDTs, 120 Assassin Attract Resist Unstoppable Ceramics (SpamRush), 1 Camo Protector Hypno Bloon #1 S.H.A.D.O.W., 500 Regen Rainbow Bloons (Hyper Rush), 1 A.B.S.O.R.B. And R.E.F.L.E.C.T., 1 Clear Bloon #Infinite 50 Camo Zebra Bloons (Clustered), 3 Assassin Suicide Bloons, 1 T.R.O.L.O.L.O. # 1 G.L.I.T.C.H., 2 S.U.I.C.I.D.E.s, 40 Infinite Cursed Ceramics, 4 Speedy Assassin Resist Purple Bloon 67-99. Coming Soon 100. Genesis Bloon 101-149. Coming Soon 150. Chaos Bloon 151-199. Coming Soon 200. Omega Bloon (clone) 201-249. Coming Soon 250. Dimensional Bloon 251-299. Coming Soon 300. Deflation Bloon 301-349. Coming Soon 350. Patchwork Bloon 351-399. Coming Soon 400. Darthus 401-449. Coming Soon 450. Codexhak 451-499. Coming Soon 500. Cosmic Bloon 501. P.H.O.E.N.I.X. And S.I.D.E.W.I.N.D.E.R. More Coming Soon Trivia *If you somehow go into freeplay and go past round 501 the round has 999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 E.N.T.I.T.Y. Every bloon in every round appear together (so its like every round in this mission is put together) (OP, very OP) *If you get past that round the game crashes when you start the next round. (Trololo) Codexhak 22:34, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Category:Special Missions